


Begin again

by Michicant123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But weird, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Eternal Sterek, Fanart, Kissing, Kissing is just weird, M/M, Romance, Sterek Secret Santa, Wet Clothing, Wet Stiles Stilinski, it turns out drawing two pairs of lips intertwined is hella complicated, it’s nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michicant123/pseuds/Michicant123
Summary: Life is hard. Life is messy. Life pretty much sucks ass. But with his grumpy soulmate by his side, Stiles figures that life, just might be worth living.This is my Sterek secret Santa gift for Justicebanana!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: The Sterek Secret Santa - Edition 2019





	Begin again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JusticeBanana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeBanana/gifts).



> Justicebanana, it was fun to get to know you more, you are awesome and you deserve a very merry Christmas. I hope this gift brightens your day. And have a happy new year as well!

**Author's Note:**

> I make the art stuff. Check out my other art things.


End file.
